


Life in a Glasshouse

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, F/M, These 2 would be pretty cute huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Liz lies to John about who she is when she stops in Llanview for a spell. She's falling apart, she's left behind her home and two remaining children; she needs to be someone else for awhile. (Liz/John in 10 sentences)





	Life in a Glasshouse

**Forgive** "I am sorry I didn't tell you who I really was. It was just easier to be someone else for awhile."  
  
 **Last** He looks at her with a little wary smile on his face. "You're know, we're not going to make it very far if you don't start being honest with me."  
  
 **Glass** He puts a bottle of wine in her hand as she begins her story, sensing she will need it to get through what she needs so much to say.  
  
 **Life** "My life used to be so good - complicated, yes, but still good. And then when my son died, I just couldn't cope anymore; I couldn't deal. I knew if I stuck around Port Charles I was going to drive the rest of my family and friends away so I left before that could happen."  
  
 **Scare** She wipes her nose on a napkin she finds underneath the bowl of peanuts on the bar. "I was afraid to tell you that I was only 'Bella Hardy' in my dreams."  
  
 **Before** He hesitates only for a moment before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly as she sobs against his chest. "When you are ready to go back where you came from, I'm going with you," he says.  
  
 **Game** When she returns to Port Charles, her ex-husband is livid, accusing her of playing with his emotions all the months she was gone. "I worried about you. I looked everywhere for you. How could you do that to me, Elizabeth - to your sons?" Her explanations fall on deaf ears.  
  
 **Forget** Lucky won't soon forget the punch to the nose he received from John when he dared to call Elizabeth "a selfish witch".  
  
 **Message** Elizabeth begins to put her life back together and John helps her, making it clear he isn't going anywhere.  
  
 **Saga** As John puts little Thomas Jacob McBain into her arms for the first time, she smiles up at him. Somehow they ended up finally getting the happy ending that had always been so elusive to them before.  
  
FINISHED


End file.
